Wish Upon a Dream
by Setsunna
Summary: It's always Usagi that takes the glory, always the one to find what she wants. This time, there is none of that, now the DBZ crew have a full-fledged Messiah on their hands that wants friendship...or something else.
1. The Wish of a Dream

**Disclaimer**: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z  
  
**Warnings**: None so far, except the AU, and if you don't like those I suggest you take leave  
  
**A/N**: Hey look! I have a crossover! I was so bored with writers block that I decided to write this, since it has been in my mind for such a long time because it's always Usagi a.k.a Serena always going to the DBZ dimension, so I decided to have poor Hotaru go and maybe find some romance ::Wink wink:: I'll bet you can't guess who the romance will be with! ^.~   
  
  
  
  
**Wish upon a Dream: The wish of a Dream**   
  
A young, teenage girl with pale, creamy skin and dark hair walked slowly down the street in Tokyo. Her uniform was made of a short skirt with two white lines around the waist, with an overall style stop, a blue shirt with puffy sleeves and a fold over neckline and a black piece of lace tied in a bow about her slender neck. Her blue socks went to her knees, and black mary-janes made click sounds and she walked down the crowed street. Her dark violet eyes followed the people walking, the ones that talked and laughed with wholeheartedness, without a care in the world. She had always been alone, expect when Chibi-usa had come to visit Usagi, but with her luck, the girl was from the future and had to go home to Serenity in Crystal Tokyo. She had aged from the twelve year old girl with health problems, she wasn't so weak anymore, although she still didn't get out much for her father had died from a heart attack just six months ago. She lives by herself, and her makeshift parents, Michiru and Haruka stop by every so often. She wanted what Usagi had, a brother, a child, a life partner, and many loyal friends. She wasn't popular in her school, even though she was fairly pleasant to look at, at the tender age of seventeen. Her hair hadn't been allowed to grow long, she always cut it just above her shoulders so that it swung around her and framed her thin face.   
  
She stopped her walking and stared at a window that showed off many trinkets that shined in the mid afternoon sun. She had been unaware of the man behind her who ran right into her after she abruptly stopped, she dropped her book bag on the ground and stumbled.  
  
"Watch it!" He growled at her before walking in the direction she had been going at an even faster pace. She thought nothing of it, as most people would act that way around her. Sighing she knelt and picked up her brown book bag, slung it around her shoulder and entered the shop.  
  
The shop had many colorful blankets with intricate designs and stars, moons, and planets embroidered on it. It smelled of incense, the shiny things she saw in the window were glass, metal and gold embossed figurines of animals and other figures. She turned in a full circle, stared in awe at the bags, books, blankets, figurines, drums, traditional wood weapons and many other things that seemed to foreign for her to believe.  
  
"May I help you?" An old man, who seemed to come out of no where, asked from behind a glass and wood counter. Hotaru turned and slightly smiled at the man, who smiled gingerly back, awaiting an answer.  
  
"No, I was just looking, sir." She said, blushing slightly as the man chuckled and waved her over. She stepped around a few obstacles to get to him, but when she did, she saw his small, beady friendly eyes and twinkled, a small nose and a small mouth twisted in a smile.   
  
"Child, there is much chaos in you. What have you been doing in your short life to have so many clashing auras surrounding you?" He asked, her mouth went slack as she stared at him, her eyes widening. Her hands clasped themselves to the straps on her book bag as she started to tremble.  
  
"N-nothing sir, I need t-to go." She turned and hurriedly walked to the door. The man said nothing as she approached it, her hand touched the brass doorknob and she hesitated.   
  
"I can help you, child," The man's voice carried through the small shop, Hotaru didn't move. Her breathing was ragged and she felt like a child again, when she would become weak and wouldn't be able to support herself. She knew she could know, she was just scared that this man could see something like that when she so rarely projected it to strangers, even though her look always seemed morose. "Your problems can be relieved with this."  
  
Hotaru's curiosity got the better of her and she turned, the old man held within his hands a small glass ball. Taking a step closer, her hand fell away from the knob and her trembling ceased. It glinted in the sun, a few small rainbows of color were swept with it and away with it.   
  
"Come child, it will not hurt you. It is a magikal crystal, it can grant a wish, see the future and tell the past. I was waiting for the perfect being to walk into this small shop, you seem to be that person. This crystal will only work for those you need it and want it in a person, non greedy way, it knows child, it knows." Hotaru had seemed to gain a few feet toward the man without herself really knowing it. Before she knew it, she was before the man, reaching toward the small crystal. She wanted to stop, she screamed at herself to stop moving, to just leave and forget it ever happened. But she couldn't, she couldn't stop, it was like an invisible force was pulling her toward the ball. "You'll know if you are the one, trust me, you'll know."  
  
Her fingers brushed the side of the small round ball, suddenly a burst of light came from the side, enveloping her in the light purple rush. She pulled her hand back rather abruptly, the light rushed back inside the ball, disappearing, making the ball seem ordinary once again.  
  
"Ah...child you are the one. You are the chosen one for this ball. All you need is to want it, to feel it's pull and it will react to you. When you aren't, it will seem like a simple, crystal ball and will not react to your touch." He handed the ball to her, she flinched and waited for the burst of light that never came. The man chuckled but said no more, turned he lifted a few pieces of paper and started to read them, seemingly ignoring Hotaru, who took it as a sign for her to leave, which she did.   
  
Hotaru stuffed the small trinket into her book bag, she held her hand placed on the spot where it was located at the bottom of the bag. She walked with a faster pace toward her house, she passed many people who paid no attention to her, and people who only spared a glance.  
  
Upon reaching her house, she rushed up to her room and dumped her bag out on her bed, the crystal fell and rolled a few times before stopping and glinting, the rainbow back again for a brief moment. Slowly, she picked it up, it did nothing, she pressed her face closer to it. It wasn't white as she had thought, it had many 'clouds' floating about in it. Suddenly she saw herself and Chibi-usa playing cards in her room, it changed to her father and her at a picnic when she was three, then her staring in a window with her summer hat on, her father with his hand on her shoulders, then it disappeared. She brushed at a tear, she barely had time to recuperate when it suddenly changed to her, looking at least a year older in a meadow with a young boy with spiky, black hair laughing and joking with her, then she saw herself in a different outfit, she seemed the same age as now, she was talking to two woman she couldn't see right, then it disappeared and the clouds were spinning faster.  
  
"Why...?" She asked, she was about to throw the ball at the wall, it had shown her happy memories, and some that weren't even true, ones she wanted. The ball seemed to protest about the abuse, and it glowed slightly. Pausing, Hotaru glanced at it, a woman with almost white hair and blue eyes stared annoyingly at her.  
  
"How dare you? I give you that and all you repay me is wanting to kill me?" The woman demanded, startled, Hotaru almost dropped the ball. Instead she set in back on the back, she knelt beside it, resting her arms on the edge of the bed, her chin sat on her knuckled as she stared right back at the woman.  
  
"You're the crystal ball?" She asked, at the woman's nod, Hotaru became angry. "You show me things I can't have, and then you get angry with me for wanting to destroy the object?"  
  
The angry declaration didn't seem to phase the woman, who rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "If you had been listening to the old man, you would have heard that I can grant wishes. I can give you the future, and show you the past. You only have to want it with humility."  
  
"Of course I want it, but do I deserve it? I've never done anything right, except healing maybe. But I'm the Messiah of Death, aren't I supposed to kill?" Hotaru asked, she desperately wanted what the woman had shown her, but didn't know how to get it, or if this was really for her.  
  
"Child, if you didn't deserve it, then I wouldn't have reacted to your touch. I know things child, I know. You are the Messiah of Death, you aren't meant only to kill, but are meant to heal the pure and kill the evil that represents harm to those who are pure. You are the sign of Death, you create fear in those who kill ruthlessly, and even provoke fear in those who don't, and those who just don't know what or who you are. Child, you deserve this more than anyone. Chose you wish and it shall be granted with care." The woman's face had softened, and Hotaru was sure that if she could touch her, the woman would reach out and pat her head.  
  
"All I want is what Usagi has, friends, family, and a..lover." Hotaru's last word was spoken softly as she looked down at the carpet that lined her bedroom. The woman chuckled softly and smiled at Hotaru who blushed slightly and grinned back.  
  
"It shall be granted, and child, have fun. I will always be with you, just call me!" The woman called as Hotaru's body flickered from the eye, but Hotaru herself saw swirls of light, and soon she fell on soft grass with a thud. Her clothes had changed also, she now wore the same black skin tight short dress with long sleeves and a high neck line, it fanned out after her waist to at least three inches above her knee, she wore black tights under that and a pair of black strappy shoes. Around her shoulders was a dark gray scarf that tied just above her left breast with a single white rose that seemed to meld the two sides together. She stood and looked around, she saw grassy fields with a few tree's that dotted the area, and mountains to the east.  
  
"Great, I've landed in the middle of no where," She sighed, and started walking toward the mountain, where there was a mountain, there normally was a road with people. She had walked for at least thirty minutes before she stopped because she had heard yelling to her right. Bored, she decided to see, since that meant that there was a person there. She walked through a lot of brush and tall grass until she came to a clearing in the small forest she had wandered into. There was a tall man, wearing an orange and blue gi with small wrist bands, and black and orange shoes that the baggy gi pants folded into. His hair was spiked in an odd pattern and she seemed to be concentrating on something that was near her, just to her left. Looking, she caught a glance of another head of spiky hair, only smaller than the mans. Suddenly a small boy flew out from the brush and at the man, he wore the same type of outfit as the man, only his sleeves went all the way to his wrists. The two men met with a clash, sparks and yells could be heard and seen as Hotaru watched the men and the boy beat each other up. "Stop!"  
  
The two men paused and at her with the same looks of confusion and shock at her. She then noticed how much the two looked alike and that they must be son and father.  
  
"Who're you?" the boy asked, he had straightened himself and was now staring at her with his head cocked. The man chuckled with his hand behind his head.  
  
"Don't be so rude Goten! Sorry miss...?" Goku asked, just realizing he didn't know this woman, and by the way his son was acting, neither did he. Hotaru raised a slender eyebrow at the two, they seemed unhurt and weren't mad at each other.  
  
"My name is Tomoe Hotaru, and why were you fighting each other, you don't seem to be mad at each other," Her voice was soft, but confused, and the two guys looked at each other and promptly laughed, holding their sides.  
  
"Oh, Hotaru we weren't fighting, we were sparring. See, we fight enemies that want to destroy or take over Chikyuu, me, my brother Gohan, my best friend Trunks and his dad, Vegeta, and my dad Goku, we all fight and spar and stuff. We're really strong!" Goten pronounced proudly puffing his chest out. Hotaru almost laughed, these men, only five of these men are able to save Chikyuu?  
  
"Hotaru, where do you live? We could take you home if you want," Goku said, his face showed all innocence. Hotaru's blank face told him nothing as they both stared at her with a hope that she would at least answer them.  
  
"I...don't live around here. I actually don't live here at all, I live somewhere else that neither of you two could reach, in fact I don't think I could reach it either." She mused mostly to herself, but the other two had heard her and both grinned.  
  
"Hey, so you don't have a place to stay. That's all right! I'm sure Bulma would let you stay at her place since she's like the richest woman on Chikyuu," Goku said, he walked toward her and wrapped an arm about her waist, before she could protest he took off into the air, earning a slight gasp of surprise out of Hotaru. Looking down at the rushing ground, she felt like retching from the movement. But that was far from her mind, she was wondering how this man, and child(which was following at equal pace) could fly, only men from the Dark moon could fly. Soon enough, they landed by a large, dome building that had many windows and a few side attachments.  
  
"This is Bulma's house!" Goten grabbed her hand and rushed into the house, pulling her along. She couldn't help but chuckle at the boy, she was glad for meeting the two men. They didn't treat her as weird, instead they treated her as a friend. Goten stopped so fast that Hotaru ran right into his back, they both went flying into the kitchen. When Hotaru got up, she saw three people staring at her as if she were purple and had grown wings.  
  
"Goten...what are you doing?" A boy about the same age as Goten asked, he hard short purple hair and blue eyes, he wore a dark blue gi with no undershirt and a red sash, his boots were like Goku's, only instead of zipping up, they 'clicked', like roller blades, and they were blue and red. He now stared at both of them with wide eyes. The woman next to him had shoulder length blue hair, and blue eyes, she wore a plain pair of jeans and a light blue tank top, she was beautiful, and if Hotaru didn't know better, she'd say she was prettier than Usagi. The man that was standing with his hand on the faucet, had a scowl on his face and his dark hair was swept up and looked quite like a flame, he wore a pair of black pants and a black belt that had a gold buckle, his deep blood red tank top showed off his muscular chest and arms, and a pair of dark, biker type gloves with the fingers ripped off, his shoes were also black.  
  
"Er...sorry Trunks, I just wanted to introduce you to Hotaru," Goten then pulled at her arm and smiled. Hotaru's cheeks burned as all of their attention was now directed toward her.  
  
"Hi...my names Tomoe Hotaru," Hotaru said, her voice soft and she kept glancing down at Goten and when Goku entered, it flickered between the two.  
  
"Kakkorot! What is the meaning of this?" Vegeta snarled, his eyes never straying from the fidgeting form of Hotaru, Goku grinned and laughed slightly, stepping father into the kitchen.  
  
"What do you mean Vegeta? Hotaru hasn't a place to stay and since Bulma's got like tons and tons of rooms, why not let her stay here? It's not like you'll see her everyday anyway with the training schedule you have!" Goku said, laughing goodheartedly, Vegeta growled but said no more since it didn't matter what he said if Bulma decided to let the girl stay.  
  
"Oh! Of course she can stay, Hotaru, are you hungry?" Bulma asked, reaching for a plate that still had all it's contents. Hotaru nodded and sat down next to the boy named Trunks, who smiled at her and then decided his attention was needed elsewhere, like his food.  
  
A/N: Please excuse my spelling errors for my Apple works isn't working at the moment so I'm using Simple Text for a temporary replacement...damn computer -.-'  
Thanks for reading this story so far, and please tell me what you think and if I should continue this because if you remember, I'm doing this to get out of writers block. Who knows, maybe this'll turn into my best fic yet! ^.^  
  



	2. Sayia-jin meets Messiah

  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or SM.  
  
**A/N:** Muahahahahaha! I got the stupid computer to work! I am so good I'm glad you guys like that story because of all the off time I had, I was able o finish lots o' chapters, so all you have to do is review the ones I have out now, and you'll probably get the next one the next day, or sooner!  
  
  
**Wish Upon a Dream: Sayia-jin meets Messiah  
  
**Hotaru wandered the halls for the fourth night in a row. She had been at the Capsule Corporation for one week, exactly. She started having dreams four days ago, now instead of sleeping at night, she prowls around, poking in places where she normally wouldn't because of the people that always surrounded it. Wearing only a spaghetti strap white tank top that made looking at her midriff easier for many with only a few short movements, and short blue shorts. Bulma had given her all her old clothes that she wore when she was a teenager, and since Hotaru hadn't any other clothes that were her's, she was pretty much forced to wear them or stink. She wasn't the kind of girl who normally wore these types of clothing, but she could get used to it, it gave much more freedom than some of her other clothes. Her hair had been pulling back into a quickly done makeshift ponytail that only managed to grab the longer strands, the short ones, or the ones that weren't quite close enough to the back of her head, were kept out and framed her face in a girlish sort of way.   
  
Hotaru had found out what and who these people were, and boy, if she thought _she _was weird, than these people went past the top of her weirdness scale. Men from outer space? People that aren't evil and some that are, fly? Green men who have wish-granting dragons? That had sounded oddly familiar, until Bulma-which she had made great friends with-said they were orange, had numbers on them and you had to collect all seven of them to make the wish, but not all wishes could be granted. The one that really got her was Vegeta, Sayia-jin no Ouji, prince? Of all the people to survive, the one who was apprehensive of their power-his name was Frieza-decided to let the prophesied one live? Now how stupid can a sadistic tyrant get? It was eventually his downfall, and even though Vegeta had died, Frieza stayed dead while Vegeta came back. Hotaru didn't get the short, powerful man. He was a complete mystery to her, much like she must seem like to Usagi and the Sailor scouts, only not as wicked/evil.  
  
Then there was Goku, a whole nother story, he had originally been sent to Chikyuu to wipe it clean and sell it. But he hit his head and turned from the rampaging child to a sweet innocent and a little dim child. He ended up saving Chikyuu many times and always had a way with people, he knew Vegeta wasn't as bad as he and everyone else believed him to be. He ended up with an ally and friend that came in handy alot more than anyone thought. Eventually he ended up with Z-crew of powerful worriers all either Sayia-jin or Demi-Sayia-jin, and one Namek-jin.   
  
Sighing, Hotaru turned a unfamiliar corner, she had wondered into an unknown part of C.C. that she hadn't been to yet. Unbeknownst to her, there was someone coming on the exact opposite side of the same corner, and they both ran right into each other, only Hotaru went sailing to the ground, while the second party only grunted.  
  
"Girl! What are you doing here?" A familiar growl sounded in the dark hall, making Hotaru breath slightly better, but not by much for Vegeta can still be just as bad as any burglar/murderer(then agian, he is). Gulping, she lifted herself back to her feet and peered hard in front of her, trying her hardest to see, she made the outline of the spiky hair, crossed arms, spread feet and frown. She then noticed that the man was only wearing a pair of biker shorts he used for training that did almost nothing for modesty.  
  
"Sorry Vegeta-sama...I got lost," She said tentatively as she blushed, hoping he couldn't see her, she had been getting bolder and bolder around the short- fused Sayia-jin by the day. A soft 'feh!' could be heard as Vegeta started to move, she felt his arm brush hers and an unrepressed shiver ran through her.   
  
"Come," He said with almost no emotion in his voice, Hotaru could only nod and follow him. She followed closely, afraid of being lost agian. The only regret she had about coming, was coming at the worst time possible for the C.C. proprietors. Vegeta and Bulma were going through an odd break up, neither acted anything but distant friends when around each other, and talked behind their back about all the bad things that each represented-well Bulma did anyway, if Vegeta did any of that it was in his head.- She suddenly found herself in front of a door, her bedroom door. She looked sideways at the frowning Sayia-jin, who looked right back. "Stay here and sleep."  
  
"Er...I was out here because I couldn't sleep..." She said, her body completely still as she stared out of the side of her eye at him, she could see his eyebrow raise in the soft light the starry night provided through a nearby window. "I've been having these dreams and can't get to sleep aft-"  
  
"I don't care why you are out here, I only want you in that room to keep you from getting lost so I don't bust an eardrum when that godforsaken woman screeches at me about how I could have prevented it." With that he turned, Hotaru watched him for a second as he passed another window, she swallowed a lump and jogged after him.  
  
"You can't mean that! You aren't that cold hearted Vegeta, you aren't," She said softly, just realizing exactly how bold she had become and her face flushed now with humility. To her surprise, Vegeta only laughed softly, allowing her to follow him wherever he was going.  
  
"You surprise me girl, I didn't think you had any guts." he said, a slight mocking note in his voice as he continued to laugh softly. Hotaru's gaze on the side of his face hardened as she glared at him, and if he could see her correctly, and if he had been looking at her, he would have noticed that her normally kind, bashful face had now a flush of evil to it.   
  
"I am the Messiah of Death. Of course I have guts, I could kill you here and now if I chose, so I'd advise you not to provoke me." Her soft, but harsh voice seemed to halt Vegeta in mid step, his laughter ceased and he turned to stare at her with a blank expression.  
  
"Messiah of Death, huh?" He said, at her nod he snorted and Hotaru gasped and then glared even harder at him. He just didn't seem to get the fact that she was dangerous. "Who cares? You could be Satan for all I care, you couldn't beat me even if my hands were tied behind my back girl, I have much more experience than you do."  
  
"More experience? I am thousands of years old! I was reborn into the world, I am more dangerous than you would think, mortal." She had a sudden feeling of hatred for the scowling man before her, he didn't seem to care that she could very well kill him where he stood. She knew it would be hard, but she had no doubt she could do it. He scoffed at her confession, turned and started back down the hall. He missed the faint glow of purple that emitted from her forehead, he missed the fact that she was hovering an inch above the floor, he missed the fact that a small tear had escaped her slightly twitching eye. "Asshole!"  
  
At that he turned to glare at her, but she was gone. Frowning, he shrugged and continued down the hall that led to the kitchen and then the front door.  
  
  



	3. The Picnic

  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own DBZ or SM.  
  
**A/N:** Just keep reviewing...  
  
  
**Wish Upon A Dream: The Picnic**  
  
Hotaru had scampered back to her room, leaving her insult to fly back for her as she relieved Vegeta from her presence. Now she was getting up from sitting stiffly in an armchair that sat by her bed, she had cried herself to sleep, there were no dreams this time. She thanked every god/dess that she was allowed sleep, even in such a small time frame.  
  
Yawning, she stretched as padded toward the over-stuffed closet she didn't want to call hers, but she was beginning to understand why Bulma liked these clothes. She remembered what Vegeta had done, and she was ready to seek revenge on him, but she knew she couldn't do that just yet. She'd wait until he totally dismissed the idea and was so unexpected that maybe he'd have a heart attack. She highly doubted that though, as much as it would please her at the moment, her intent was not to kill the man, just to show him exactly who he was dealing with and that she can be more frightening than even he can be.  
  
She laughed as she randomly grabbed a shirt from a hanger in the closet and a pair of pants from the drawers below it. She had taken a black tank top with a five inch slit just below the neck line, and a pair of pajama pants that Bulma assured her was okay for wearing in everyday life, it was pint with little black paw prints all over it. She then slipped on a pair of purple/blue/black pair of tennis shoes, and walked out the door to come face to face with a smiling Trunks, who stared at her as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
She asked, Trunks just grinned more, and took her hand in his and dragged her downstairs. There, in the living room was Goku, Goten, Gohan and his girlfriend(She'd met them when she went for a visit to Goku's house)Yamcha, Bulma, Dr. Briefs, and Yamcha's little side kick Puar.   
  
Hotaru! Guess what, Mom said she was gonna have a barbecue for you and that's why everyone's here! Well, cept Piccolo and my dad, he said he had no need to participate in such trivial matters, but Piccolo just flat out refused. I dunno why thought... The boy trailed off as he sat down next to Goten, who grinned up at me and gave me the victory sign, Hotaru knew from just looking at the two, that there was more in store for them then just friend-ship.  
  
Nice to meet you, I'm Yamcha! Yamcha had come foreword and was know shaking her hand and staring at her with wide, sparkling eyes and a bright smile on his face. Hotaru had never met the man before, but Bulma told her many things about him. She had said that he was a desert bandit and used to have a phobia of girls, but know he seems to hang all over them. But despite what people think, he only cheated on her once and that was when she broke up with him and somehow ended up with Vegeta, at that time she scowled and uttered a few profanities about the man that Hotaru wished she'd forget.   
  
Hello Yamcha, I'm Tomoe Hotaru, She said smiling back at him as he let loose her hand and guided her over to the couch to sit next to him. I've heard much about you.  
  
You have? Hopefully it's about baseball, nothing bad I hope? He asked, staring at her with an innocence that didn't fit on a man of his size. Hotaru suppressed the urge to raise an eyebrow, now this didn't sound like the man she had hear of. She knew he played baseball, and quite well too, but Bulma also said he wasn't much of a gentleman.  
  
I've heard you play baseball better than Babe Ruth, She smiled as he beamed at her his hand ran across hers briefly before he leaned back into the couch. Hotaru took the time to look around now, Goten and Trunks were engaged in conversation at which Trunks kept looking around cautiously as if they were planning something, Gohan and Videl were also talking in hushed tones, but they most certainly weren't talking about a plan of some sort, and Goku was by the barbecue just outside the door with Puar hovering above him and Bulma smacking his hand away every so often. Hotaru knew Usagi would have a hay day here with all the food that both Vegeta and Goku eat.  
  
Babe Ruth? Nah...I don't think I'm that famous, the people in America and Russia still don't know I exist. He winked at her and she grinned playfully back. She was shy and quite as a child, but having to live by herself since her father died, she had figured she had to come out from her shell and be social. Bulma says your fairly good at playing tennis, do you care for a game?  
  
No thank you, but maybe later. She answered, looking out of the doors were the barbecue was located and stared at the Gravity room capsule. Yamcha seemed to notice this and called for her attention once more.  
  
So, I see you've met Vegeta, what do you think of the bastard? He asked, a slight smile on his face, although it did fail to hide the hatred the man obviously felt for him.  
  
Ah...yes I have. I don't think you should call him a bastard though, I'm sure he could he nice if he really put his mind to it. He's got every thing else a man envies, She reflected, the last part was more to herself than to Yamcha, but he still heard and he now had an astonished look on his face.  
  
I don't think it wise if you put of nice' and Vegeta' in the same sentence, something awful would be bound to happen. He said, Hotaru could tell that part was meant for joke, the other part was serious. Hotaru hadn't any time to answer, that she was glad for because she really couldn't think of anything to say.  
  
Hn. I see the boy has sense enough to notice such a thing. Came a harsh sentence from behind them, Hotaru and Yamcha both turned at the same moment, causing them to smack their head together.  
  
Ow! Flaming Jesus Christ! Hotaru said, grimacing as she applied pressure to her booboo.' When she noticed what she had said, she blushed, she had picked it up from Haruka. Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her, and Yamcha gasped at her, that was totally unexpected. Hotaru had surprised Vegeta, but she hadn't given him a heart attack.  
  
Yamcha breathed, still staring at her as her flush died away, she had just become a more beautiful sight with her fame flushed an a slightly embarrassed look she seemed to have where she lowered her eye lids and looked at you from under them and her lip jutted slightly out.  
  
Who the hell is Jesus Christ? Vegeta's sudden question seemed to startle both the people on the couch and everyone else in the room, besides the three outside, where Bulma happened to be yelling at a very red Goku who kept waving his hand at his open mouth. Hotaru guessed he had ate a very hot hamburger.  
  
A religious figure, Hotaru said, sighing she stood, wished Yamcha good-bye for the moment and went out the door where Goku was whimpering and Bulma was forcefully flipping the remaining hamburgers.  
  
Oh, hello Hotaru! We're still expecting someone, but hopefully he doesn't come though. She said, winking at her, Hotaru smiled back and took a seat next to Goku as he just spared a glance at her and continued to whimper and fan his mouth.  
  
Goku, maybe you shouldn't eat things right off the grill... Hotaru gave her advice and laughed when Goku stared at her incredulously as if she had just solved an one thousand year mystery in two seconds. I'm not stupid Goku, people don't wave their hands in front of their open mouths for nothing. Although I wouldn't doubt it from you.  
  
How do you like Yamcha? Bulma asked, her back still to her. Hotaru glanced at her then inside where Yamcha was sitting on the couch talking to Puar who had wandered in when she had come out, Vegeta leaning against the wall, and was staring at the grill, and every once in a while switching his angry gaze on Yamcha, who didn't seem to notice.  
  
Oh, he was quite the gentlemen, such a contrast to what you told me he was like. She answered, snapping from her observations as a small squirrel chirped nearby in a tree.  
  
That's cause he want's to sleep with you, Goku said as if it were the most ordinary thing in the world, Hotaru stared at him with an open mouth and her face turned beet red, and the Hamburger that Bulma had just picked up with the spatula to turn over fell to the ground with a small smack.   
  
Hotaru seemed to yell, but she was harshly whispering for she had lost the magnitude of her voice for a moment. She suddenly stood and walked hurriedly toward the door, and when she came in, Puar, Vegeta, and Yamcha all looked up at her. Yamcha smiled at her, and it was just then that Hotaru noticed his seductive gleam, and she shunned herself for almost falling in his trap. She felt a sudden urge to throw something at him, but she only uttered an angry, frustrated sound an stomped into the kitchen, where Mrs. Briefs was sitting at the table and was just finishing her tea.  
  
Oh! Good morning Hotaru, how are you today? You look absolutely wonderful, I bet all the boys are all over you! The woman's cheery voice did nothing to calm Hotaru, especially after she finished her sentence, she only turned redder and uttered the same sound as before and stomped back into the living room. She planned on going to her room, since the stairs were located in the living room she had to pass them again.  
  
They all looked up, except Gohan and Videl. She stopped and stared at them all in an equal glare, and then hurried up the stairs. Then they all looked at Yamcha, who turned red and shrugged at the obvious unknown. Vegeta scowled at him, called him an ugly word and stalked up the stairs, seemingly going after Hotaru.  



	4. The conversation

  
**Disclaimer: **Still don't own DBZ or SM  
  
**A/N:** Hmm...keep reviewing, although this one is cut kinda short! Don't hate me! ^.~**  
  
Wish upon a dream: The conversation  
  
**Hotaru fell on her own large bed, and just laid there until a light but almost urgent knock on the door that she had never heard before. Sitting up she stared at it, another few series of knocks sounded, now they sounded irritated. She was sure that this person had almost never knocked on anyone's door, or hers.  
  
Silently she stood and walked to the door and opened it, to reveal Vegeta with his hand poised to knock once again. Her face shown genuine shock as she stared at him with her mouth open and her eyes wide.  
  
"What?" He asked, an irritated and slightly confused tone in his voice as he crossed his arms and stood in the doorway, watching the human statue that didn't breathe. Finally she remembered that she had to breathe and consumed the action and regained her composure as well.  
  
"What do you mean what? You've never been here before, and by the sound of it you don't knock often, so why did you?" she asked, her boldness had grown after it decreased for a few hours. He raised a single eyebrow and brushed past her, without answering he sat on the edge of her bed. She just turned, shut the door and stood there, watching him, afraid to move.  
  
"So," was all he said as he stared at her again, this man wasn't much for words. Hotaru sighed and went to sit next to him, which she did. His eyes never strayed from her as she stared at the floor, thinking of her next move. She wondered what he was thinking, and why he followed her, and why he knocked.   
  
"So...why _are_ you here?" She asked, turning to him, giving him her innocent gaze that didn't seem to falter him in the least. His eye brow raised a couple more inches as he stared at her even harder.  
  
"Feh...I wanted to see if you were going to cry over whatever was said," He said with a haughty attitude, she scoffed and glared at him. Of course she wasn't going to cry over such trivial things, she didn't cry often and that didn't seem a good enough reason to do so. "What was said?"  
  
"Oh...er...nothing really," She said, her cheeks lighting up again at the memory. At her blush, Vegeta's smirk grew as he knew he had something over her that affected her greatly, for the moment.  
  
"Nothing? Somehow, I don't think you'd turn red for nothing, but knowing you, I wouldn't doubt it." He said, her slight intake of breath made him smirk even more as she turned suddenly and stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes.  
  
"The thing is, you don't know me." She said, her blush died away, forgotten. Vegeta's smirk decreased as he stared at her, she had a point.   
  
"You point, woman?" He asked, a frown now graced his handsome features. Hotaru rolled her eyes at him, the Sayia-jin no Ouji could be a handful even when you hadn't even known him for a week or two.   
  
"My point, is that you can't not doubt something you know nothing about, Ouji." She smiled as his frown grew a few 'feet' down as he glared at her, she could tell his heart wasn't totally in it. Vegeta glared at her for a few moments before he kicked his boots out once as a child does when sitting on a bus.  
  
"Feh." He said, turning away from her as she smiled even more in triumph, he wasn't so hard to beat when he doesn't have proof of anything. She folded her hands in her lap as she stared at the hard features of his face, she hadn't much time to admire him. He was quite the looker though, as most of the Z-crew was. The only thing she didn't like was the immense pride that actually sometimes held him back from what he really wanted. Bulma had also told her that they were not longer together after a stunt he pulled that she didn't care to mention more than once, which she had already to ChiChi. So he was free...Hotaru quickly slapped herself mentally for such a thought, he wouldn't want a child like myself, besides he is much to old for me anyway, Yamcha would be more of a likely boyfriend. Although, what Bulma and Goku said, she highly doubted she could talk to the man for a few weeks before turned beet red. Sighing she turned her glance to the floor.  
  
"Stupid..." She sighed softly to herself, but it wasn't soft enough for Vegeta not to hear. He turned and stared at her with a cocked eyebrow, the frown still graced his lips, but it wasn't so harsh now.  
  
"What's you problem woman?" He asked, Hotaru looked at him through the corner of her eye. He stared back at her, expecting an answer.  
  
"Vegeta, have you ever loved someone?" That question seemed to knock his royal socks off. His frown disappeared and his mouth hung slightly open, his eyes wide of shock, confusion, and embarrassment.  
  
"Loved? Hell no! I've never loved, nor will I ever." He said roughly, his composure brought back sooner than normal and he glared at her with his jaw set tightly.   
  
"Why not?" She was unfazed by his excapade of angry looks and eyes. He glared harder at her insolence and apparent confusion.  
  
"Why not? It's a weakness woman, a weakness that I can't afford to have." He answered, he could have, and should have left but he stayed in his seat and continued to have a slightly decent conversation with the seventeen year old.  
  
"It's not a weakness Vegeta. It brings out strength that is hidden and it is the most powerful tool that Goku seems to harness well. If you haven't noticed, it always seems to be the person with their love on the line that wins. I'm sure people on your planet died for their significant other?" She said, her face was serene as she explained to him the importance love can be anywhere. His jaw tightened and she could make out the muscles there twitch for a second.  
  
"They died foolishly, and some who even won ended up killing themselves anyway." He said, his tone was dead flat as he glared death at her as if he were Satan himself(or herself!)  
  
"No, they didn't die foolishly, if I had a lover who was in danger, I'd give everything to save him from dying, even my life. I'm sure with the anger that came from it would make me stronger than I already am, I'm sure that you must have seen that when Goku may have gotten angry for something happening to something or someone he loved that wasn't nessicarily good, and that anger fueled new found strength." Her speech didn't seem to affect him much, but he also prided himself for his masks. He may have been crying on the inside, but he'd be angry and dried faced on the outside. His emotions sometimes were as foreign to him as they were to the people around him.  
  
"Do you have a lover?" Vegeta asked suddenly, surely if she did, than maybe he'd take in what she said and ponder about it for a while. But if she didn't, then she'd know nothing about what she said and he'd let it fly over his head for all he cared.  
  
"No, but I have had dear friends that have been in immediate danger that I saved from the anger that was fueled by the love for the person." She said, remembering things that had gone on before she was alone with only her inanimate objects of her lonely house. Vegeta's eyebrows bounced as he stared at her for a moment, so she doesn't have a lover, but very good friends. "I...I don't want to tell you this, but I think I must."  
  
"Tell me what?" He asked, suddenly curious as she adverted her eyes to the floor below as he turned to look at her in surprise. Her sigh seemed to be magnified as he waited for any sound of her returning voice.  
  
"I am very powerful Vegeta. Please don't laugh at me, I'm not joking, I have killed many a people in my life and almost killed my very best friends because I had been possessed because of this strength. I am Sailor Saturn, Messiah of Death. Do you know the meaning of that, Vegeta? Do you know what I am? Do you know I can destroy this world at this moment if I wanted?" his eyebrows had hiked all the way to his hairline, a great feat for him. He had laughed at her at first, for he had heard all this before, but the look she held on her face seemed to tell him otherwise.  
  
"Right, and why the hell should I listen to what you say? You've never proved any of this great power to anyone here." He said, smirking as she glared at him, this time the glare held more anger than he thought was possible for the child in front of him. But this woman seemed to always surprise him, and not one to show emotions, only smirked at her.  
  
"You don't want to see my power, it is very ugly, very silent, very deadly. It is, and has been, more deadly than any of the attacks I've seen you and Goku use while sparring. It is more powerful than the Silver Moon Crystal when I want it to be. I've never used it to it's full extent, and I never intend to unless absolutely needed. I don't think I should anyway, I would, myself, become sick as I was as a child. I was quite weak, physically, as a child for the power that was invested in me at the age of seven by my own spirit." This time, Vegeta didn't do or say anything for quite a while, Hotaru only stared silently at the open window, listening to the shouts Bulma gave off every so often to a very confused Goku, who only seemed very hungry.  
  
"Show me this...Sailor Saturn you speak of." His command seemed almost military, and she glanced up in surprised at his voice, deep and resonating.  
  
"Show you?" that wasn't the question or answer she had been thinking he would give. He gave her a sharp, annoyed nod. "Fine."   
  
She stood, and calling her own line, swirls of purple flowed through out the room as she twisted and turned in the dance that gave her power. Soon, she stood in front of Vegeta, a completely serene and dangerous look on her face. Her fuku purple, her lace up purple boots, her white gloves with the purple end, her purple choker with a Crystal piece connected, the leaf like sleeves, the bow that held her crystal like a beautiful spiky porcupine(As if there ever was such a thing.) The tiara on her forehead, and the odd looking, but exquisite earrings. Vegeta's eyes suddenly went to the glaive that was held in her hand, it was razor sharp, and seemingly made genuinely and powerfully by the way it seemed to radiate in the sixth sense the Z-fighters possessed.  
  
"Now that's more like it." He said, his smirk back as he looked her up and down. "I want you to show me exactly what you can do."  
  
She looked at him surprised, that was expected, but she hadn't hoped so soon. "Fine. Follow me."  
  
Vegeta followed her, down the stairs, Yamcha and everyone self, including Gohan and Videl spotted her and gawked at the raw beauty and mysterious aura that seemed to radiate around her. They followed them, but stayed their distance for Vegeta glared at those who came to near. She stopped outside, just at the edge of the forest that combined with the manicured lawn of C.C. She had picked up a couple more followers, Goku and Bulma.  
  
"You want me to show you what I can do Vegeta?" She asked, she seemed to be mocking him, she was much different in attitude in this form than before. Vegeta could tell why, she was much much more powerful. A few gasps and whispers rang through the small crowd.   
  
"Of course woman." He said, smirking, she smirked back and turned to the forest.   
  
**A/N:** Muahahahahahaha!!! Remember...my computer might decide to be an onry computer...I despise this computer....


End file.
